kotormushfandomcom-20200214-history
Kadi
Appearance The first thing most people tend to notice first about this woman are the luxurious azure colour of her skin and her physique - approaching two metres tall in the vaguely attenuated manner of someone from a lower gravity world, she is androgynous and subtly serpentine. As humans measure age - and she does otherwise seem human - she appears to be in her 20s. Her face is lean and slightly angular, possessed of a slightly nubian nose and dark expressive lips that seem predisposed to smiling - when she can remember to. But then her eyes make "otherwise" seems less reassuring: a deep lambent amber, they're bisected by a slit pupil which lends a distinctly reptilian aspect to her gaze. They and the hue of her skin are both offset by the pale pale platinum blonde of her hair. It's worn short in a tussled but practical cut that comes down no lower than the nape of her neck and sometimes obscures the tops of her ears. Her alieness is further highlighted by the way the top of her ears curve to delicately pointed tips. Hanging a little loosely from her broad shoulders is a long-sleeved tunic of fine white cotton, laced up the front in Estrian style, with the hem coloured a dark vermillion. It's been mended in a couple of places, obvious only if you look closely. The thonging holding the front together is loose enough to provide a glimpse of the russet athletics bra holding her small breasts firmly against her chest, increasing her already androgynous appearance. Like everything else, her arms are elegant and slender, ending in supple hands with long, deft fingers. On either wrist, she bears a roughly circular scar both above and below. Slung casually across her hips is a desert brown utility belt with a number of pouches and one or two other interesting items distributed around it. Attached to the left side of her belt is the handle of lightsaber about a foot long and roughly an inch and a half wide. The lower end is fashioned into what could almost be described as a stylised tridactyl hand while running the length of the chrome is a line of indented gold diamonds. Flowing from hips narrow enough to seem almost masculine, her legs are a little on the long side compared to the rest of her; apart from some bagginess at the knees, the fawn pants she wears follow their form closely. On each thigh seam is a long cargo pocket, fastened by two brass studs. On her feet are a pair of dark grey leather boots, worn and scuffed from an active life, that buckle up on the outside. They reach up to just past the swell of her calves, and have chunky air-cushioned soles that seem to make her footfalls almost silent. Background Cathar Kadi's parents lived on Cathar as part of a Republic academic and trade mission; she was raised amidst the natives of that world from a very young age. By the time the man who would be her master encountered her, she had become something of a wayward child by the standards of her homeworld, being too given to introspection and iconoclasm of her own devices as she unwittingly tapped into her bond with the Force. When told that she was a sensitive, they willingly - maybe a little too willingly - gave her up. Dantooine Her padawanship was spent based out of the Enclave on Dantooine. Though there were occasional visits to Coruscant and other Core worlds, most of her off-world career was spent following her master around the Inner and Outer Rim. During this time she was one of those individuals forming a circle - decried by some as a cult of personality - around the charismatic young Jedi knight who would go on to become one of Revan's greatest generals. The Mandalorian Wars: The Home Front Despite the intensity of that relationship, neither it nor the horror of the Mandalorian masacre of Cathar that claimed the lives of the friends of her youth were temptation or incentive enough to make her leave her master and join the Revanchists. She would describe the period of the war as one of "near constant suspicion and whispered recriminations within the Order, war profiteering and too few of us doing too much to keep the home front safe". After the war, it was much the same only worse because the others just didn't come back. After the Wars: The Trials The final chapter of this defining moment of a Jedi's life came unexpectedly when she was captured a snuff-holo operation operating on Cholganna. Escaping the certain humiliating death of her broadcasted crucifixion through sheer force of will, she kept to the letter of her assignment and vanished into the underworld, burrowing her way straight to the organisation's heart. She re-emerged three and half months later dragging the virago responsible for it all behind her. Though there were those against it, the terrible experience ultimately saw her earn her spurs. Coruscant After gaining her knighthood, Kadi was relocated to the Jedi temple on Coruscant, into the heart of an environment she detested and an order she was increasingly starting to question the righteousness of. This doubt has been thrown into highlight by the return of the Revanchists as full blown Sith - she is amongst the growing faction that hold the Council's refusal to enter the Mandalorian Wars and the resultant schism in part responsible for the return of the Sith... Behind The Scenes RPA Kadi's player is a designated RPA for the Jedi Order. Page her for a chat. Custom Descer Code Kadi's player has been using a sleek and simple multidescer ever since playing on the now long gone World of Darkness MUSH named Elysium (where she played Kyri, a human mechanic). Category:Jedi Category:Near-Humans Category:Player Characters